I'm not lost, are you?
by Elvensong
Summary: Another tag-team comedy from myself and Babmidnight! Gimli takes Legolas to the caves and in the darkness promptly falls down a ravene taking Legolas down with him. Set after ROTK. Please review!
1. Into the Caves

Author's Note:  Were back! Babmidnight and myself have decided to team up again after all the wonderful reviews we got for our last comedic tag-team adventure "Elven Princes and Dwarvish Liquor". 

We hope you enjoy and will take a moment to review our little romp away from the serious! (especially for me, I don't know how much more drama I can write right now!)

Disclaimer: We own nothing, we are broke (well, I can speak for myself), please don't sue!

Chapter 1: Into the Caves

By: Elvensong

The sun had rose and set many times and the fate of Sauron had been decided.  The One Ring had met its fate and the master who commanded it was extinguished from the lands.

            It was in these times that the promise between two beings of Middle-Earth was fulfilled.  

            Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf has promised during their travels with the Fellowship of the Ring that they would accompany each other to their own lands.  They would share what their world had to offer with the other in hopes of understanding one another a little more. 

            They begun with Legolas in the lead, exploring the beautiful forests of his world.  After seeing many wonders, it was time for Gimli to show Legolas the beauty of his home.

            They Elven Prince could only hope that The Glittering Caves were more beautiful than the Mines of Moria which he still had nightmares about. 

            They traveled far and soon were into the caves of Gimli's delight. 

            "See, master Elf, these caves are much more lovely than any other in all of Middle-Earth!"

            Legolas managed a small smile, but was not impressed.  "Wouldn't take much to beat Moria."

            "I'm sorry?"

            "Nothing!"

            Gimli gave his friend a pointed look, but continued.

            "What is down this way, friend Dwarf?"

            Gimli smiled, even though Legolas could hardly see him in the dark. "Down here is a place where I would play in my youth. I wish to show it to you, for it brings back a great deal of fond memories."

            The two continued in silence, though you could only hear the footsteps of one in the caves.

            "Ah yes, Legolas, I remember traveling down these paths as a little Dwarf."

            "Aren't you still kinda little?"

            "What?"

            "Nothing!"

            "Anyway," Gimli was started to get a little concerned about the comments made under his friend's breath. "I would travel down this hallway, carefree with my friends and we would sing of AAAAAHHHHH!"

            "You would sing of what?" Legolas looked to his side and noticed the poignant absence of his traveling companion. 

            "Gimli?"

            "Here!" 

            Legolas looked down from where his friend had just been and noticed a thin gaping hole, with the Dwarf just able to hang onto the side.

            "What game is this, Gimli?"

            "This is no game, fool Elf! Help me up!"

            "Fine, however I thought you knew this place."

            "Shut up!"

            Legolas bent over the pull the Dwarf up, however received quite a shock when he tried for Gimli had been wearing full armor and was quite heavy to lift.

            "Why are you wearing all this? We're in the lands of your people."

            "Shut up! Just pull me up."

            Legolas was using all his strength when the rock that Gimli had been holding onto gave way and he began to fall.  Without letting go of Legolas. 

            Together they tumbled down to the bottom many feet below. 

            After a few moments, Legolas decided to break the silence.

            "So, is this your playground?"

            A grumble was his only reply. 


	2. Deeper they go

Author's Note: A co-author fic written by myself and Babmidnight. Were currently teaming up again after all the wonderful reviews we got for our last comedic  
tag-team adventure "Elven Princes and Dwarvish Liquor". 

We hope you enjoy this one just as the last if not more and take a moment to review our comedy fiction.  
  


  
  
Chapter 2: Deeper they go  
By: babmidnight

The two got up and look around.

"My friend, do you see the beautiful glitter on these walls? They are magnificent."

"Yes I see Gimili, let's take a look closer."

Gimili walks towards the small crystals encrusted in the wall while Legolas hangs back.

In a light voice "Are you sure there are no monsters here like there were in Moria?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, nothing that an *cough* elf *cough* couldn't hear."

Gimili shrugs it off and goes back to looking at the crystals only to soon hear some dripping noise.

"Legolas, did you hear that noise?"

"Yes, it sounds like it's farther down. Sounds like it could be water."

"Hum…I wonder if there is a hole around here that perhaps would show if there is a pool or not."

The two search for a bit. 

"Hey Gimili, I found a tunnel" Legolas steps though, Gimili coming behind him. They look around, to the side and below to which there is a glimmer deep down. 

"I shall go down, though I'll have to climb."

Legolas watches as Gimili climbs down, and spots some stairs in the distance. He heads over to it and starts to go down while calling to Gimili. "Hey you seemed to miss seeing the stairs." 

Gimili looks up for a brief second spotting Legolas cursing to himself for not seeing that. Turning away, Legolas chuckles at Gimili's face, who soon loses his grip on the wall, Legolas in turn hears the splashing noise. 

"Hey are you alright down there?"

"Yeah, just a bit soaked"

"So it seems….too bad you didn't see the stairs before climbing. You'd still be dry."  Legolas said as he rubs it in. Legolas gets to the bottom of the stairs and looks up at the top of the stairs to his current position. 

Gimli decided to get a little revenge on the snug elf. 

Suddenly Legolas feels ice cold water engulfing him, reminded of Gimili's position in the water. "Ha look whose wet now?" Laughs Gimili as Legolas gets up only to slip on a rock at the bottom of the pool of water.

  
"Brrrr...it's co..col..cold!" exclaims Legolas. Gimili nods in agreement both heading up the stairs to get away from the water and find a dry place. They step back though the dark tunnel into the previous room they originally fell into.

"This room has to be a good 15 degrees warmer" comments Gimili.

Legolas sits down. "I don't know about you but I'm going to get some rest, and perhaps wake up dry." Gimili nods and they both lay down to sleep.


	3. Follow my Nose

Author's Note: Babmidnight and I like to plot funny fics to get away from the drama! I have chained my plot bunnies to a stake in the backyard to keep them from running away every now and then. Ha! Take that plot bunnies! 

Chapter 3: Follow my Nose

By: Elvensong

The night passed all too slowly for Legolas.  Of course, as a result from being stuck in the bottom of a cave, he had no idea if the night had passed or not.  There was no way to tell what time it was, if it was morning or night.  He even bored of his game of finding out how many small stones he could hit Gimli with before he shifted in his sleep.  

            All Legolas knew is this was all his companion's fault.  Nothing about their situation was his fault and he was going to make sure the Dwarf beside him knew that every step of the way.  If he even knew the way back. 

            For now, the Dwarf was still asleep and the Elf wondered how he could possibly sleep for long.  He had been awake for quite some time waiting for the Dwarf to finally wake up so they could move on. 

            At least he was dry and a little bitter warmer than before. 

            Of course, there would be revenge to be waged for the little move earlier.  How dare he pull him into those cold, dark waters? 

Was it his fault that Gimli couldn't find the stairs? No! 

            Suddenly, Legolas was struck with a moment of genius.  Remembering he had his knives with him Legolas eyed one of the braids in the Dwarf's beard.  It was so dark, Gimli probably wouldn't notice that he had done anything until they were out of their situation, and by then he would have ample room to run away.  He could easily outrun his companion without barely breaking into a sprint. 

            Elven evildoing completed, Legolas decided it was time to get a move on. 

            "Wake up!" Legolas yelled and Gimli jumped, confused and disorientated.  Obviously in his first waking moments he had forgotten their situation.

            "Fool Elf, why did you do that?"

            "Because I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being stuck down here. You forget one little fact."

            "What's that?"

            "If we never find our way out of here that's fine for you, you're a mortal Dwarf, but I'm an Elf! I'm immortal and if we don't find a way out of here, I'll be wondering down here for all eternity!"

            Gimli just snorted at the Elf's remarks. 

            "Fine, let's find the way out. I thought Elves were the very definition of patience."

            "Not when they're lead into dire situations by Dwarves who can't see where they're going. This is all your fault, you know."

            Gimli stopped on the path they were walking, "All my fault, I see. And whose fault was it when we were attacked by the man eating vines in the forest?"

            "They looked friendly enough."

            "Maybe to a fool of an Elf they might!" Gimli took off his pack to retrieve a piece of dried meat.

            Legolas sighed, "I got you out, didn't I?"

            "No, another Elf got you out, then you got me out.  You never would have escaped by yourself and you know that!" Gimli puffed out his chest, this place must really have the Elf on his nerves, because very rarely would he allow Gimli to provoke him that much. It was fun to see this "immortal creature" yell and scream like any man.

            After a while of walking, Legolas' legendary patience again took a downfall, "We've been walking this way ever since we started how knows how long ago. Do you even know that this way is the way out?"

            "Well, I figure if we go in one direction for a while, we'll find something of help."

            "Wonderful logic of a Dwarf, let's sniff around and chase our tails! This whole thing is your fault, you had to go and show me down the one way that was uninhabited!" Legolas stood firm.

            "Well, we came all this way, we're bound to run into something!" Just then Gimli turned around and walked at full speed into the wall he didn't see in the dark light.

            "Ow, my nose."

            Legolas burst out laughing! "Oh, I was waiting! I thought you didn't see it, but I didn't think you would! That was classic, I'll be retelling that one for the next millennia!"

            "Fine, let's go back."

            "Oh, right into it, pow! That was worth the walk, that was worth falling down here! One second, let me catch my breath! I can daydream that one over and over again enough to last me many nights!" Legolas was almost doubled over and having trouble keeping pace since Gimli was walking very quickly to try to take his mind off of his aching name and ego. 

            This was going to be a long walk.

            "Couldn't see a wall, I knew Dwarves were dimly sighted," he words were broken the Elf's laughs "but I never would have guessed…...right into it……."


	4. Tricks in the Dark

  
  
   
  
Warning: Written while hyper!! :) Read and review :)  
  
  
  
                   Chapter 4: Tricks in the Dark  
                          By babmidnight  
  
  
  
Gimli and Legolas continue to walk in the darkness, signs of   
Legolas' laughter from the last outburst still evident.   
They continued walking though the cave, going room to room in the   
darkness. At one point they get separated.   
Gimli, trying to leave his embarrassment from running into a wall   
sings a song in his head thinking Legolas was still behind him.   
He turned around to ask Legolas something when he realized he was   
gone. Looking around, thinking, he didn't realize he starting singing.  
  
"Until the break of dawn   
Life, Life, and I quote by the letter   
Time, Time, Prozac can make it better   
Noise, Noise, any kind will do   
Can you feel it slip away, well it's all on you"  
  
He walks back in the direction he came from trying to find Legolas   
still singing.  
  
"Crime, crime, rockin like Janet Reno   
Time Time, 18 and life in Chino   
Void Void, all along its true   
Well you see the coming day catches up to you yeah"   
  
Not being able to see Legolas in the darkness he hears Legolas'   
sudden laughter.  
  
"Jeez Gimli didn't know you had it in you to sing" laughs Legolas  
  
Gimli stops dead in his tracks going pale and nearly peeing in his   
pants from embarrassment while all in his mind   
wondering how he managed to do two embarrassing things in one day   
first starting with running into a wall.  
  
"Come Gimli, I think the way out is this way" smiles Legolas trying   
to not laugh too hard at Gimli's out of tone singing.   
  
"Oh look, stairs! See I don't miss all stairs" points out Gimli  
  
They head up the steep uneven stairs, broken stone laying here and   
there.  
  
"Well at least were heading up, maybe we'll make it out." says Legolas  
  
"Yeah well is it just me or is it just getting darker?"  
  
"It's you" says Legolas as he runs in a rock the size of his head   
falling onto Gimli hitting his head on Gimli's helmet.  
  
"oww"   
  
Gimli leans onto the wall next to the stairs laughing. "oh an elf   
tripping…..*breathe*……that's something new…."   
  
Gimli laughs so hard that he scares the sleeping bats. The bats fly   
everywhere causing Legolas and Gimli to   
jump and run into each other rolling down the stairs.  
  
"Gimli why do you have to laugh so hard……."  
  
"You're the one who tripped and right after saying I was the only one   
thinking it was getting darker" comments Gimli.


	5. Setbacks

Author's Note: Ok, now I'm getting my ducks in a row and have written chapter 5 to our (Babmidnight and myself) lovely comedy fic. I'm enjoying this comedy of tag team excitement while taking a short break from my almost finished "Ballad of Fallen Angels"          

One Warning from author! There is one swear word in here, consider yourself warned! 

Chapter 5: Setbacks

By: Elvensong

"This is all your fault!" 

            "My fault, fool Elf? You're the one who began this insane falling!" 

            "You're the one who decided we come here in the first place!"

The argument continued during their entire and completely unorganized discovery of gravity down the stairs.  Finally their expedition met with its inevitable and painful conclusion.  

            "Well, we reached the bottom."

            "Yes, master Dwarf, we will you please get off of me!" 

            "Quiet!" Gimli said in a forced whisper.

            "Why, is there someone else lost down here in the well of doom?"

            Gimli moved slowly off of Legolas so the Elf could see what he was referring to. In front of them on the jagged walls were more bats then either of them thought existed in the entire realm of Middle Earth. 

            "Oh shit." Was Legolas' very thoughtful reply.

            Together they stood, very slowly.  The Elf never so happy for being a light-footed Elf crept along with the Dwarf trying desperately to imitate his movements. 

            The bats just sat on their perched watching them in their vertigo position. 

            When they get a littler further away Gimli finally broke the tense silence, "Did it seem to you that they were laughing at us."

            Legolas sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised."

            The pair having failed the challenge of the staircase rather brilliantly, continued down the new path laid out in front of them.  Unfortunately, in their fall, they fell further down than the place where they had started on the stairs of doom, as Legolas referred to them now.  Of course, Legolas referred to everything he saw as being "of doom". 

            "Stairs of Doom"

            "Rock of Doom"

            "Troll of Doom"

            "Troll of Doom?"

            "Troll of Doom!"

            The next moments having been spent on a leisurely jog in the caves avoiding the troll of doom ended them up with a choice. 

            The tunnel split off into two ways, neither looking particularly better than the other. 

            "Well, Gimli, you're supposed to know caves and such, which way?"

            "Let me think."

            "I'll be over here, wake me when you're done."  Legolas trotted off to sit in the corner.

            "Fool Elf." 

So Gimli stood in front of the two choices, waiting for inspiration to strike. 

"I'm going this way, this must be the way!" Gimli stood as tall as he could get.

"Whatever." Legolas followed, too annoyed by all of this and with no end in sight, he decided to save some of the prime language for later.

Gimli decided the long silence during their walk was getting to him, "So, read any good books lately?"

The Elf glared down at him. 

"You know, all this traveling we do together, Gimli."

"What about it?"

"Have you ever thought about the possibility that some people might be taking our relationship the wrong way?"

Gimli looked up, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Nothing."

They continued down the dark seemingly unending tunnel in an uncomfortable silence. 


	6. The Path Leaves Hope, or does it?

  
Author's Note: Well after what a week? Of having to write chapter 6 I  
finally wrote it. I believe this fic is coming to an end, only a few more  
chapters now. :)  
  
Please review, we love them and do happy dances from  
our respective homes far away from each other. We were  
having a lot of fun watching the Angels vs the Twins,  
given our locations but now that it's over and the angels have won.:) I'm  
happy lol  
  
  


                Chapter 6: The Path leaves hope or does it?  
                             By babmidnight

  
  
As they walked down the dark tunnel they heard some laughter is the  
distance.  
  
"There must be a way out down farther, or people" says Gimli excited.  
  
He picks up his pace and goes at a very slow run and being its dark he doesn  
't see yet another wall.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Legolas sits on the ground trying not to pee in his pants from laughing so  
hard. Finally he calms down his laughter enough to stand up.  
  
"Oh Gimli I can't believe you managed to run into a wall again. You should  
of stepped a little to the right and you would of missed it" comments  
Legolas still laughing.  
  
As they walk it seems to get slightly brighter perhaps a sign of hope.  
  
"I say we rest here for the night, perhaps this way will lead out with much  
luck" says Legolas.  
  
They lay down to sleep Gimli first asleep. Legolas lies awake for awhile  
thinking.  
  
"oh gold, do you see that gold?"  
  
Legolas turns to Gimli, "no I don't see any gold" but realizes that Gimli is  
talking in his sleep. Finding this funny he rolled over and finally got  
some sleep.  
  
The Next morning instead of setting off Gimli decided to tell Legolas a  
story of an adverature he had in his homeland.  
  
"and it was huge, I mean huge!"  
  
"Huge? Or were you just very small?" Laughs Legolas.  
  
"No it had to be 10 foot tall. It glowed like it was on fire."  
  
"Like the monster in Moria? Did you run from it?"  
  
"Will you let me tell my story?"  
  
Legolas smiles and nods having fun mocking Gimli. Looking around he spots  
some light, not sure where it comes from.  
  
"Gimli we just might be close to finding our way out, for there is light  
coming from somewhere"  
  
Gimli stops his story, and looks where Legolas is looking.  
  
Legolas finds the hole where the light comes though only to be soaking wet  
in minutes.  
  
"Well Legolas is it just me or is it raining up on land?" laughs Gimli  
finally glad that some person above decided to pick on Legolas.  
  
"So it seems...have we really been down here that long? It was but fall  
when we started this little mishap.  
  
"Legolas does time really go that slowly for you? Why we've been down here  
for a good month at least." says Gimli.  
  
At that moment the world goes dark for Legolas, fainting from the surprise.  
  
"Good thing that elf is light, for if there is a way out I'll have to carry  
him, though his height might cause a problem...  
  
  
  



	7. Deceitful Rocks

Author's Note: Merry and well met, my friends! I woke up and pulled up to shades to find it snowing outside! This lovely day to start my day has put me into a lovely mood of denial for the length of the day! So, to lighten your day up a little, I have written this! It shall be concluded by Babmidnight with chapter 8, so this is the last word from me on this one! Hope you enjoyed our lovely romp into the silly! Please review, it will brighten me up all the more!

Blessed Be! 

Chapter 7: Deceitful Rocks

By: Elvensong

Gimli sighed, looking down at his quite unconscious partner.  His mind swarmed with thoughts of how to wake the Elf, for he had carried him a while now and he was bored with it.  The Elf was far too light to ever become too much of a burden, Gimli simply missed the arguing.

            Struck by a brilliant moment, Gimli went searching through his bag for the object.  Having found it, and found there was still a ample supply left, he took out his flints and lit the biggest, fattest, weed pipe he had, stuffed with the most pungent weed obtainable.  He blew all the smoke towards Legolas until the Elf was surrounded by a white cloud of smoke.  

            His rewards for his clever plan were quick indeed, for soon Legolas shot up coughing in fits.  Gimli had personal knowledge and the distain Elves have for pipe-weed, for he had blown smoke at Legolas many, many times since they first met in Rivendell. 

            "Good morning, friend Elf." Gimli smiled wide, smoke coming out from between his teeth. 

            "Gimli? Why are you doing that?" Legolas just sat there rubbing his temples. "You know I'll have a headache for a week now."

            "Oh really? How terrible!" Gimli sat down and puffed some more while Legolas tried to gather himself and his thoughts. 

            "Ok, Gimli, where are we?"

            Gimli snorted at the question, then remembered he had been carrying the Elf during his little "nap". 

            "We are a ways down the corridor where we last saw the light.  I decided this would be the best route since leaving you under the dripping hole in the ground lost its appeal after a couple hours." 

            "I see."

            Legolas rose and brushed himself off. "What happened to the sounds we heard?"

            "They faded quite some time ago. I have not heard them since." Gimli put out the pipe, wishing to save some of it if his companion had another moment of exhaustion.

            Once they were packed up they continued down the long corridor with the elusive light.  It was a hopeful sign, but no matter how much they walked they light itself was not doing anything in particular.  It just shone, but getting any dimmer or brighter except for the fact that it was constantly surrounding them.

            Depression got the better of them as what they both knew to be true was confirmed.

            "You know, Gimli, this light is coming from the stones in these walls, they incandescent."

            "Yeah, they're called lantern rocks in the common tongue."

            "I see."

            "Yup."

            "Now what?"

            "I don't know."

            "Oh. Don't they need a light source in order to glow like they are?"

            "Yes, but they're so reflective, one can never tell where the light is originating."

            Legolas sighed. "Oh."

            "I've got worse news than that?"

            "Oh?"

            "The troll of doom is back." Gimli said with a nonchalant tone.

            "Oh." Legolas looked behind them to where Gimli was glancing. "So it is."

            Without another word, the two broke into a run leaving two small dust clouds where they were previously standing. 

            "Legolas?" Gimli said in between harsh breaths.

            "Yes, Gimli?" 

            "Do you notice this cave is getting warmer?" 

            "I did, we're also going slightly uphill! The ceiling is getting lower!"

            Gimli slowed his running. "I doubt the troll can follow us now, it probably can't get through these narrow passages."

            "I'm sure you're right, but if things continue this way, we're not going to be able to get through these narrow passages."

            Suddenly, the sounds of laughter echoed throughout the corridor once more.  Legolas was close enough to hear faint words in amongst the sounds.

            'So,Gimli……….right down the shaft………..been down there how long………funniest thing that has happened in a long time………..leave it to Gimli to forget about the giant hole in the floor………..took the Elf with him……..

            Legolas glared down at Gimli who was looking at him with a hopeful expression and a stupid grim on his face. 


	8. Never ending mischief

Author's Note: Elvensong and I have enjoyed writing this fun little fic.  
We hope you have enjoyed it so far. I have found reason to finish my own  
fic "A Brother, an Elf Brother?" because of some reviews so besides school  
and work maybe I'll try to get to that. The two of use both have busy  
schedules if we do another humor fic it will be awhile but do keep an eye  
out. :) Please do review, we love them. :)  
  
Chapter 8: Never ending mischief  
By: babmidnight  
  
  
They continued up the passage, the ceiling still getting lower. Listening  
to the voices wondering who was talking....must be someone who figured out  
that they have been missing for over a month.  
  
Being so deep in thought, Legolas forgot about the ceiling, hitting his head  
he suddenly remembered.  
Gimli being behind him and only help but laugh.  
  
"Elves can't ever be short can they, forget about the ceiling didn't you?"  
  
Legolas tried to ignore Gimli making fun at him but that and his headache  
from the weed and the ceiling slowly overwhelming him.  
  
*Thump Thump*  
  
"What's that?" both asked each other at the same time. They look behind  
them only to see the troll behind them still following.  
  
They run again this time having to deal with the narrow paths. They  
come into light but keep running not realizing that the troll has stopped,  
turned into stone.  
  
"Hey Legolas, doesn't this scenery look like we've seen it before?"  
"Well why it has.....oh look there are treeeeeesssssssssss"  
suddenly noticing the cliff too late they fall into a deep pond.  
  
"Damn Elf should of saw that coming."  
"Me? Was I not the only one running?"  
"The troll is gone"  
"Well Gimli they turn to stone in sunlight, remember?"  
"Oh right....my father told me that story. My bad."  
  
Though both wet and happy to see light they keep walking, eager to find a  
town to freshen up.  
  
"See Legolas you weren't stuck down there for the rest of your immortal  
life"  
"Yes, I wasn't but you still got us into that mess."  
"Hey wait who were those people we heard talking?"  
"Don't know"  
"Well we must go look"  
"No no no no no"  
"Yes yes yes"  
"I don't want to head back, you might get us in some foul mess again."  
"I will not"  
"Will too"  
"Will not"  
"Fine, we'll head back, but we continue though the night, there might be  
more trolls"  
"oh don't remind me"  
  
A few hours later they are back at the opening, seeing no one they start to  
leave..... "They live, so Gimli has come back with the elf."  
"Hello father. This is Legolas, the Elf you speak of. Legolas this is my  
father Gloin"  
  
"Come sit with us, I have a story I would like to share"  
  
The two sit joining the campfire with the other three dwarves already in  
attendance.  
  
"When I was younger, about maybe 10 or 20 years before Gimli's birth but  
after the grand adventure with the dragon in the lonely mountains. To  
celebrate getting our home I and a few of that little unnamed fellowship  
went to explore. We found this very same cave. We decided to explore it,  
so we did. We wonder in and before we know it we're falling to the bottom,  
trying to find our way out. Like you we did find our way out, but I didn't  
take an elf down with me, instead I took a hobbit, a hobbit named Bilbo"  
  
"Oh great, the falling in caves runs in the family"  
  
"Bilbo wasn't happy about falling either, he was eager to get back to his  
hobbit hole. I never do learn......"  
  
"Well it is nice to meet and hear your story Gloin, but Gimli and I must be  
off, I would like to head towards town, I wish to be out of sight of here  
just in case of Trolls"  
"Trolls? Well then don't mind if we join you and Gimli, why we didn't know  
you had awakened the trolls once again."  
  
The Five head into town, a small little town about half a days walk and get  
a hotel room.  
  
Gimli looks in the mirror after cleaning up.  
  
"Much better! Hey what's this???"  
Gimli looks at his beard looking at the braids.  
"Legolas!!! What did you do to my braids.......you cut them......."  
"Who? Me? No.......must of been another elf who cut them while you were  
sleeping."  
  
And so another day goes by with the Elf and Dwarf at each others neck, but  
this time they aren't stuck in a cave.  
  
The End


End file.
